bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sachen
Sachen '''(聖謙企業股份有限公司 in Chinese) also known as '''Thin Chen Enterprise, Commin (on handheld games only) and Joy Van (in 1989-1990 for the first eleven TC numbered games) was a Taiwanese developer and publisher of unlicensed games for the NES/Famicom, Game Boy and Mega Drive, and licensed games for the Mega Duck and Supervision handhelds. While most of Sachen's early games were original, albeit sometimes derivative, some of their later releases were unauthorised ports (such as Super Pang, Super Pang II, Gaiapolis and Mei Shao Nu Meng Gong Chang) or used a stolen title screen on a mostly unrelated game (Samurai Spirits, Mahjong Academy, Rocman X) Sachen stopped actively developing games around 1994, but a group of ex-Sachen staff continued to develop games for other publishers after this point. From 2000-2002 Sachen released four new Game Boy Color games (three of which were NES ports) which would be their final new releases. Games NES/Famicom TC Series * TC-001 Jovial Race (Rally-X clone unrelated to BB Car) * TC-002 Hidden Chinese Chess ''(a Banqi/Dark Chess game) * TC-003 ''Sidewinder * TC-004 Little Red Hood * TC-005 Silent Assault, aka Raid (Contra derivative released in the US by Color Dreams, Brazil by Milmar, and Australia by Home Entertainment Suppliers .) * TC-006 Twin Eagle (released in the US as Double Strike: Aerial Attack Force by American Video Entertainment) * TC-007 Master Chu and the Drunkard Hu (a platformer released in the U.S. by Color Dreams and Brazil by Milmar.) * TC-008 Metal Fighter, aka Joyvan Kid (released in the US by Color Dreams , Australia by Home Entertainment Suppliers, though only on the Funblaster Pak multi, and in Japan by Kinema Music) * TC-009 Galactic Crusader, aka Incantation or Papillon Gals (released in the US by Color Dreams ; the Papillon Gals, sometimes misspelled as Padillon Gais, release adds nudity and was released in Japan by Kinema Music and Asia by Sachen themselves.) * TC-010 Mahjong Trap (Last game released under the Joy Van name; contains nudity. Alternate version released in Japan by Hacker International as Shisen Mahjong: Seifuku Hen ''features a different title and nude images.) * TC-011 ''Challenge of the Dragon, aka Chinese Kungfu (similar to Double Dragon and unrelated to the Color Dreams game of the same name; credits show the Joy Van logo indicating that this was started before the Joy Van/Sachen merge. Chinese Kungfu version features a basic jump move instead of a jump kick.) * TC-012 The World of Card Games, aka Poker I (4-in-1: Omnibus Hearts, Fan Tan, Chinese Rummy, The Clock) * TC-013 Poker II (4-in-1: Max 2 (Big 2), Ghost Buster (possibly Sets), 99, Change Around (Hearts)) * TC-014 Strategist * TC-015 Olympic I.Q. * TC-016 Happy Pairs (Mahjong solitaire) * TC-017 Auto-Upturn (puzzle game, contains nudity in later levels) * TC-018 Magic Cube (puzzle game) * TC-019 Chinese Checkers * TC-020 Poker III (5-in-1: King of Casino, King Poker, Poker, Blackjack, The 13 Cards) * TC-021 Super Pang (port of the arcade Pang) * TC-022 Super Pang II (port of the arcade Super Pang) * TC-023 Popo Team ''(Gameplay based off the old computer game ''Oil's Well ''.) * TC-024 ''Rockball ''(gameplay is strikingly similar to the Turbografx-16 game ''Chew Man Fu ) * TC-025 Silver Eagle * TC-026 Q Boy ''(platformer; a prototype screenshot in the back of certain Sachen game manuals shows the game being named ''Puff Kid at one point and containing an "Options" menu) * TC-027 Street Heroes, aka Samurai Spirits (one of only three NES fighting games to use voice samples, the others being Street Fighter IV and Fighting Hero III) * TC-028 Jurassic Boy (Sonic clone. The NES manual mentions abilities from the original Sonic games that this game lacks, such as rolling along the ground and spin dash, and the game itself contains numerous unused sprites, suggesting these features were planned. Says Jurassic Boy 2 on title screen.) * TC-029 Gaiapolis (arcade port) * TC-030 Rocman X, aka Thunder Blaster Man * TC-031 (May not exist?) * TC-032 Zhong Guo Da Heng, aka Millionaire II ''and ''Chuugoku Taitei SA series Most of these games were programmed by Li-Cheang Tchacvosky. * SA-001 Taiwan 16 Mahjong * SA-002 The Penguin and Seal (released in Australia by Home Entertainment Suppliers as Arctic Adventure. The early Famicom version, Dong Dong Nao 1, features a much simpler music than the better-known NES versions, sounding much like Taiwan 16 Mahjong's audio. The more common version got a Famicom release afterwards.) * SA-003 Middle School English ''(AKA Dong Dong Nao 2'') * SA-004 Lucky 777 * SA-005 Colorful Dragon (maze game; released in the US by Color Dreams as Tagin' Dragon) * SA-006 Honey Peach (strip rock-paper-scissors game.) * SA-007 Bingo 75 (slot-machine simulator with nudity) * SA-008 The Mahjong World (released in Japan as Mahjong Summit Kabukicho Hen ''by Hacker .) * SA-009 ''Pyramid (puzzle game; released in the US by AVE and in Japan by Hacker International with added nudity. The Hacker version was also re-released by Sachen.) * SA-010 Pyramid II * SA-011 Pipe V (released in Australia by HES as Pipemania) * SA-012 Millionaire (a basic Monopoly clone.) * SA-013 Dancing Blocks * SA-014 Magical Mathematics, aka Magic Mathematic * SA-015 Chess Academy ''(Plays like a five-tile Mahjong game using Chinese Chess pieces.) The Cart has a Dip-Switch which switches the copyright to Sachen & Hacker International. * SA-016 ''Hell Fighter * SA-017 Locksmith (a mix of action and puzzle) * SA-018 Poker Mahjong (Mahjong game using playing cards instead of Mahjong tiles.) * SA-019 The Great Wall * SA-020 Tasac (a basic vertical space shooter) * SA-021 Final Combat * SA-022 Huge Insect (Galaga-style game with a wildlife theme, produced in 1993 but released in the early 2000s) * SA-023 Cosmocop (2 in 1: Cosmocop and Cyber Monster; cartridge says "Light Gun Game", red-grey label) * SA-024 Tough Cop (2-in-1: Tough Cop and Super Tough Cop; cartridge says "Light Gun Game", green label) * SA-025 Taiwan Mahjong II, aka Bonus Tiles Mahjong * SA-026 Mahjong Academy, aka Mahjong School (uses the name and title screen of the arcade game Mahjong Gakuen by Capcom {under the pseudonym "Yuga"},http://maws.mameworld.info/maws/romset/mgakuen but nothing else is taken from that game) * SA-027 Mahjong Companion, aka Mahjong Partner (also released by Hacker , which has an extra mode) Others * Mei Shao Nu Meng Gong Chang （美少女梦工厂, literally "Pretty Young Lady Dream-making Factory"） (Chinese-language port of Princess Maker) Multicarts * Super Cartridge Version 1: 4-in-1 (Bingo 75, Lucky 777, Honey Peach, Chess Academy) * Super Cartridge Version 2: 10-in-1 (Hidden Chinese Chess, Omnibus Hearts, Fan Tan, Chinese Rummy, Max 2, Ghost Buster, 99, Change Around, Fortune Telling (Chinese), Fortune Telling (English); all games appear on The World of Card Games or Poker II except both versions of Fortune Telling, which are unique to this cart) * Super Cartridge Version 3: 8-in-1 (Jovial Race, Little Red Hood, Twin Eagle, Silent Assault, Super Pang, Mine Sweeper, Mine Sweeper II, Mine Sweeper III; the three versions of Mine Sweeper were only released on this cartridge) * Super Cartridge Version 4: 6-in-1 (Master Chu, Metal Fighter, Galactic Crusader, Auto-Upturn, Magic Cube, Super Pang II) * Super Cartridge Version 5: 7-in-1 (Penguin and Seal, Middle School English, Pyramid, Magical Mathematics, Strategist {which itself contains Poker Racing and The Battle of Poker}, Olympic I.Q., Chinese Checkers) * Super Cartridge Version 6: 6-in-1 (Colorful Dragon, Pyramid II, Pipe V, Millionaire, Dancing Blocks, Locksmith) * Super Cartridge Version 7: 4-in-1 (Sidewinder, Happy Pairs, Tasac, Silver Eagle) * Super Cartridge Version 8: 4-in-1 (Final Combat, Worm Visitor, Frog Adventure, Magical Tower; all except Final Combat were ported from the Game Boy exclusively for this cartridge) * Super Cartridge Version 9: 3-in-1 (Challenge of the Dragon, Rockball, Popo Team) Unreleased * Bridge (curiously numbered TC-024 on some Famicom carts) Game Boy/Game Boy Color Single carts All Sachen's Game Boy single cartridges are GBC ports of their NES games except Beast Fighter, which is a mono game ported from the Mega Duck, despite displaying a 2000 copyright. * 1B-001 Beast Fighter * 1B-002 Jurassic Boy 2 * 1B-003 Thunder Blast Man (AKA Rocman X) - developed by Yong Yong? * 1B-004 Street Hero *1B-005'' 2002 Gedou Zhanlue ''(2002格鬥戰略, 2002 Fighter Strategy) - a strategy game based on King of Fighters Multicarts Most/all games released on these cartridges were previously available for the Mega Duck. * 4B-001 4-in-1 Version 1 Street Rider, Vex Block, Trap & Turn, Duck Adventures. * 4B-002 4-in-1 Version 2 Virus Attack, Electron World, Dice, Trouble Zone. * 4B-003 4-in-1 Version 3 Taiwan's Mahjong, Japan's Mahjong, Hong Kong's Mahjong, Store Tris. * 4B-004 4-in-1 Version 4 Pile Wonder, Snake Roy, Suleiman's Treasure, Puppet Knight. * 4B-005 4-in-1 Version 5 Arctic Zone, Magic Tower, Railway, Worm Visitor. * 4B-006 4-in-1 Version 6 Bomb Disposer, A-Force, Black Forest Tale, 2nd Space. * 4B-007 4-in-1 Version 7 Ant Soldier, Dan Laser, Sky Ace, Zoo Block. * 4B-008 4-in-1 Version 8 Captain Knick-Knack, Flea War, Explosive Brick, Magic Maze. * 4B-009 4-in-1 Version 9 Zipball, Gorilla, Crazy Burger, Deep. * 8B-001 Color 8-in-1 Zip Ball, Final Mission Deep, Crazy Rider, Small Gorilla, Street Rider, Vex Block, Trap & Turn, Duck Adventures. * 8B-002 Color 8-in-1 Virus Attack, Electron World, Trouble Zone, Dice Square, Pile Wonder, Snake Roy, Puppet Knight, Suleiman's Treasure. * 8B-003 Color 8-in-1 Arctic Zone, Magical Tower, Railway, Worm Visitor, Bomb Disposer, 2nd Space, Black Forest Tale, Armor Force. * 8 in 1 Color Ant Soldier, Sky Ace, Dan Laser, Zoo Block, Cap Knick=Knack, Flea War, Explosive, Magic Maze * 31-in-1 Mighty Mix Sega Genesis/Mega Drive * Mahjong * Queen of Poker Club 6-in-1 Mega Duck *''Arctic Zone'' *''Five In One'' (Store Tris, Store Tris 2, Taiwan Mahjong, Japan Mahjong, Hong Kong Mahjong) *''Four In One'' (Virus Attack, Electron World, Trouble Zone, Dice Block) *''Magical Tower'' *''Pile Wonder'' *''Railway'' *''Street Rider'' *''Suleimans' Treasure'' Watara Supervision *''Galaxy Fighter'' *''Happy Pairs'' *''Magincross'' *''Penguin Hideout'' *''Super Kong'' *''Tasac 2010'' Trivia * Ei-How Yang once worked for Sachen, and is credited in some of their games, mostly as a Game Boy programmer and tester. * Many of Sachen's self-published NES games are simply Famicom boards attached to a 60-72 pin converter, though there are some NES releases (probably the first prints) that use NES boards with a built-in converter switch and serial port. The copies released by other publishers (such as Color Dreams) are proper 72 pin boards. * The style of Sachen's Famicom releases (especially the Joy Van lineup) have a very strong resemblance to Namco's Famicom games. This includes the manual and box's designs as well as the plastic clamshell casing. Certain cases have a Sachen logo molded inside. References Category:Sachen Category:Publishers Category:Developers Category:Companies from Taipei, Taiwan